The Magic Brothers
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Inglaterra y Noruega extrañan aquellos días en los que sus dulces hermanitos les querían y se dejaban mimar y, bueno, Rumanía sólo está ahí para ayudarlos con la poción que les ayudará a que esos días regresen. Pero ¡Vamos! Hablamos del Magic Trio, no esperarán que todo salga cómo lo planearon…
1. Chapter 1

No he acabado un fic y ya empiezo con otro…pero no pude resistirme. X'3

Así que, ¡Empecemos! pero antes:

_**Disclairmer:**__ Hetalia no es de mi autoría, pertenece al Gran y Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, sabrán que me he apoderado de él cuando la serie se vuelva un gran crossover sin sentido lleno de yaoi~_

* * *

Nos encontramos en alguna parte de Suiza, en una de las conferencias mundiales, que, como ya se imaginarán, era un caos.

Naciones peleaban por allá, otras solo se insultaban, unas comían, aquellas se estaban durmiendo y en el cuarto de limpieza se escuchaban ruidos (Sí, "esa" clase de ruidos)

¿Dónde estaba el alemán que siempre imponía orden? Fácil: había contraído una fuerte gripe y su hermano albino le había dicho que no podía asistir en esas condiciones, que debía reposar y que como era súper _awesome_, él se encargaría de representarlo, cosa que no ayudaba en la actual situación, considerando que el prusiano alentaba aquél desastre:

—¡No puedes conmigo marimacha!—Se burlaba Gilbert mientras corría lejos (no, no huía) de una molesta húngara—¡Kesesesese! ¡Soy demasiado _awesome_ para—Lo calló un sartenazo en la cara.

Pero en otro rincón de la sala, la representación de Islandia, Emil Steilsson, era ajeno a todo conflicto, leía pacíficamente un libro mientras comía regaliz, eso hasta que fue interrumpido:

—Is~

El islandés tenía un dulce en la boca, y como es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, hizo un sonidito con la garganta para indicarle a aquella persona que lo escuchaba.

—Dilo—Ya, sabía quién era, se pasó el bocado, pero se hizo el desentendido:

—¿Qué cosa?

—_Eldste bror_ (Hermano mayor)—Si aún no adivinan de quién se trata, les diré que es el hermano mayor del islandés, Lukas Bondevik, representante de Noruega.

—No, ya estoy grande para decirte así.

—Entonces, si fueras más pequeño…¿Lo dirías?

Emil se lo pensó por unos momentos, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosas:

—Quizá.

—Una, sólo una vez, dilo: "_eldste bror~_"—Acompañando las últimas dos palabras, el noruego hizo un pequeño gesto con su dedo, como si dirigiera una orquesta con él.

—No—Y el albino se hecho otro dulce a la boca. Iba a ser una laaarga reunión.

* * *

La junta terminó. No porque se hubiera encontrado una solución a alguno de los múltiples problemas de interés mundial, no, había finalizado porque un suizo se hartó y los corrió a todos los presentes antes de que destrozaran más aquella parte de su casa.

—Vlad, ¡Vlad! ¡Despierta!—La representación de Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, movía a su amigo, tratando de despertarlo:

—No…no…no otra saga de Cr*púsculo, todo menos eso…nngh—Hablaba entre sueños, Vlad Eminescu, representante de Rumanía, quién se había quedado dormido desde el inicio de la reunión.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, Vash ya les estaba poniendo mala cara y si se tardaba más, probablemente sacaría la escopeta. Tenía que despertarlo rápido.

El inglés sonrió con malicia, se acercó al oído del rumano y susurró:

—Oh, sí, otra saga, con varios volúmenes y más películas: Todos los adolescentes las verán y Drácula perderá la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Luego cuando esos jóvenes crezcan, les leerán a sus hijos, y estos a los suyos y pronto los vampiros clásicos quedarán en el olvido y no habrá nadie que les haga justicia…

El rumano fruncía el ceño y apretaba los ojos:

—No…no…¡No!…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Se despertó gritando y sudando frio, topándose con los ojos burlones de Arthur—¿Fuiste tú? ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto me asustaste!?—Chilló molesto.

—Sí, sí, _whatever you say_ (Lo que digas). Vamos, la reunión ha terminado—Dijo cubriéndose la boca para que su amigo no viera las risitas que se le estaban escapando.

* * *

Venían caminando por el pasillo, cada uno abrazando un folder de documentos, ya para salir de la casa del suizo, cuando Inglaterra soltó un suspiro. El ojirojo alzó una ceja:

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

—_Yes, I'm fine…but…_Extraño cuando mis niños eran más pequeños…—Sonrió con nostalgia—Cuando Alfred me dejaba cocinarle y cuidarle, Seychelles era tan adorable de pequeña~ _New Zeland and Australia_, eran tan tiernos, incluso ese niño (cuyo nombre no recuerdo), aunque se parecía a _France_, adoraba cargarlo y jugar con todos ellos…

El rumano se acercó y le hizo un _pat-pat_ a su amigo, compartiendo su sonrisa nostálgica, más por tratar de consolarlo que por compartir el sentimiento.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un traaaa—No, un trago no. En el actual estado del británico, si llegaba a probar una copa del alcohol, las consecuencias serían FATALES, tosió—por un café? O té si quieres…¡Es más! ¡Invitemos a Nor!—Dijo sonriendo, tratando de animarlo.

—_Oh, yeah, that sounds good_—Seguía sin entender como hacía Vlad para hacerlo sentir mejor—¿Éste viernes al cuarto para las cinco?—Sugirió a sabiendas de que el rumano llegaría a las cinco.

—¡Claro! Por cierto…—se separó de su carpeta y busco algo—Toma~ Creo que la olvidaste en mi casa la última vez—Le tendió al inglés una revista porno.

Arthur se sonrojó de golpe y le arrebató la revista guardándola bajo los documentos que tenía en su carpeta (Donde por cierto se alcanzó a distinguir otra revista del mismo género).

Rumanía emprendió la carrera, cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable alzó una mano y le gritó:

—¡No te olvides de decirle a Nor~!—Alcanzó la puerta, salió, pero se asomó una vez más y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su amigo que venía corriendo hacia él, dispuesto a propinarle un golpe en la cabeza—¡Y sí vi las otras revistas!—¿Debo mencionar que el de cejas pobladas se sonrojo más? Ahora sí, el rumano se fue a toda velocidad en dirección al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

* * *

Rumanía iba corriendo, se le había hecho tarde. Arthur lo golpearía, seguramente, pero al llegar…Vio a sus dos amigos con aura un depresiva, tan grande e imponente que asustaba a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?—Rumanía tomo el hombro de cada uno y sintió escalofríos al mínimo contacto. Empezó a sacudirlos.

—Ah, llegaste…—Primero habló el de ojos verdes.

—Entonces ya entremos…—Siguió el nórdico.

Parecían fantasmas. Daban miedo, mucho miedo. El sitio donde se sentaron fue una esquinita de la cafetería. Una esquinita que se quedó desierta al menos hasta tres lugares lejos de la mesa del trio.

—¿Ya vieron todos los postres? ¡Mira todas esas variedades de té! Oh, Lu, ¡Mira! Tienen galletitas de mantequilla ¡Con forma de animalitos!—Vlad le mostró la foto del menú al noruego.

Apenas levantó la mirada, la volvió a bajar y suspiró. De repente se sintió más frio en la cafetería.

—¿Q-qué v-van a ord-denar?—Enviaron a una empleada recién contratada para atenderlos. La pobre joven temblaba de miedo.

El rumano suspiró. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía tener intenciones de ordenar, vaya, ni el menú habían visto, así que le dirigió la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo a la joven:

—Un té negro, un café americano ah…un café fantasía, una orden de galletas de mantequilla, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y…ehm…¿Tienen scones?

La joven se tranquilizó un poquito ante los gestos.

—A-ah, sí, sí, pero sólo tenemos de vainilla y de chocolate.

—Creo que los que siempre trata de hacer son de vainilla…¿O serán de chocolate…?—Frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo, es que siempre estaban quemados, no estaba seguro de que sabor eran—¡Vainilla, por favor!—Decidió adivinar.

Un rato después llegó su orden. El rumano comenzó a picar las mejillas de sus dos amigos.

—Miren, ya llegó la comida, vamos~—esto parecía requerir medidas drásticas—yo pagaré la cuenta, así que coman, por favor~—Las palabras mágicas. El noruego movió un poco la nariz y levantó la cara.

—Café—Se llevó más de la mitad de la taza con un solo trago. Comió tres galletas de un bocado.

—_Scones~_—El inglés cruzó las piernas y se llevó uno a la boca, degustándolo, seguido de un sorbo de té, mezclando ambos sabores y disfrutándolos.

—Desgraciados—Rumanía hizo los ojos en blanco. Suspiró, y se llevó un gran trozo de pastel a la boca, recargando su codo en la mesa y la mejilla sobre su mano. Al menos parecían haber recuperado sus ánimos.

Cuando aquella aura desapareció por completo, Noruega fue el primero en contar sus penas.

—Is no quiere decirme _eldste bror_. Hoy le estuve insistiendo desde después del desayuno, le insistí y le insistí hasta que llegó a su cuarto y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Ah, señorita, ¿Podría servirme un poco más?—Levantó su taza para dársela a la joven que los atendía.

—Me encontré con Alfred esta mañana. Le conté mis nostalgias y me ha dicho que debo superarlo. Fui a ver a…¿Canadá? Ese chico que también cuidé, su hermano. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta pero no había nadie. Le hable por teléfono y supuestamente me contestó, pero no oí nada—Incluso por teléfono, Canadá es ignorado—Mmm~ Están deliciosos, ¡Otra orden de scones, _please_!—Se terminó el que tenía—¿Y tú, Vlad?

El rumano jugaba con el tenedor sobre un plato vacío, pensando en la cuenta. Tardo un poco en responder:

—A-ah ¿Yo? Eh, pues…¡Esa marimacha de Hungría! Ella, ah, es muy molesta, luego no le hago nada y tengo que esquivar sus sartenazos, ahaha~

Silencio.

—Cierto, tu hermano aún es pequeño—Sonrío Inglaterra—Recuerdo cuando tenía a Hong Kong~ Era muy travieso y a veces molesto, pero era tan lindo cuando dormía~

Aura depresiva, otra aura depresiva amenazaba con emanar otra vez de las dos naciones. Oh no, por favor no, le había costado mucho trabajo que desapareciera y…

—Sve me dio esto. Dijo que lo encontró limpiando su casa y creyó que me gustaría—Habló el del ricito flotante y puso sobre la mesa un libro viejo de cuero. Se iluminaron los ojos de Rumanía.

—¡Es de magia!—Tomó el ejemplar y empezó a revisar las páginas. Mientras leía los títulos notó que sus dos amigos se estaban deprimiendo (otra vez)—¡Mira, Iggy! ¡Venga! ¿No quieres intentar una?—Le mostró al británico una página al azar.

—"Poción de rejuvenecimiento…"—Murmuró y pestañeo un par de veces como procesando aquello—_Norway_, ¡Mira esto!—Se paró de golpe y se acercó al aludido mostrándole la receta—¡Deberíamos intentarlo!

—Si…los ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir y el procedimiento es muy sencillo—Se notaba entusiasmo en su voz, consideren, claro, un entusiasmo del tipo noruego, es decir, casi invisible.

—¿Que sea en la casa de Rumanía?

—¿Por qué en la mía?

—Porque los desastres siempre ocurren en MI casa—Dijo el de cejas pobladas.

—¿Y porque no en la de Nor?

—Por qué en mi casa hay un danés. Un danés que podría causar una catástrofe solo con su presencia.

—En mí casa será—No había más que replicar.

—¡_Come on,_ _Magic Trio~_!—Inglaterra fue el primero en salir, seguido de Lukas. Vlad estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la joven lo detuvo y le mostró la cuenta. El ojirojo palideció: ahora iba a ser él quien se deprimiera...

_Continuará…quizá…_

* * *

Normalmente son Iggy y Nor los que siempre sufren, ya era el turno de Vlad (?)

Sigo traumada con Moldavia y bueno, mi artista preferida de Pixiv, Gori (¡Osea como que soy tu fan No. 1! ¡Te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo, Gori! (?)) subió hace tiempo una imagen que me llenó de inspiración ~ Y aquellos que ya me han leído en otras ocasiones saben que siempre he dicho que desperdiciar inspiración es un pecado que se paga en el Hades, sin yaoi ni chocolate (?)

¿Les ha gustado? ¡Dejen sus reviews diciendo que les ha parecido!

¡Nos leemos~!


	2. Chapter 2

*Cofcof* Soy una mala persona, no tengo el perdón de Zeus, pueden quemarme en la ahoguera, sé que aún tengo cosas pendientes, lo siento, discúlpenme, en verdad que quiero actualizar rápido, pero mis situaciones actuales me lo impiden. Dejo de deprimirlos con todo esto.

¡Comencemos~!

* * *

—¡Apresúrate Vlad!—Gritaba un entusiasmado británico.

—Ya voy, ya voy…—A la próxima buscaba otra forma de contentar a sus amigos sin sacar su tarjeta de crédito.

Llegaron a la casa del rumano. Pasaron y el anfitrión los condujo a un cuarto al final del pasillo, que era el que destinaba a sus prácticas mágicas. Estaba oscuro, casi no se podía ver, pues no había ventanas. Se escuchó un sonido metálico y todo se iluminó, el ojirojo terminaba de encender las velas de un candelabro con un encendedor y posteriormente volvió a subirlo con ayuda de unas cadenas. Tenía dos libreros y varias repisas llenas de frascos con contenidos bastante exóticos; en el centro de la habitación había un caldero y cerca, un atril.

—Yo leeré los pasos~ ¿Sí?—Rumanía colocó el libro sobre el atril.

—Entonces que Lukas siga el procedimiento y yo busco los ingredientes—Los ojos de Arthur brillaban ante la cantidad de frascos, más porque varios de esos ingredientes eran raros y difíciles de conseguir.

Noruega asintió dando su consentimiento mientras se acercaba al caldero.

—"Poción de rejuvenecimiento: Para volver a blah, blah, blah, blah~ Instrucciones:"

—No te saltes nada, podría ser importante—Replicó el de ojos vacíos.

—Pero solo dice la función, que sirve para volverse un niño y todo eso—Ojitos de cachorro regañado. El noruego suspiró—"Instrucciones: Llene una cuarta parte del caldero con agua de manantial" Tengo un poco ahí abajo, en el gabinete—Le dijo seguidamente a Arthur, al notar que no encontraba nada.

-Un rato después-

—¡Y es todo!—Finalizó el rumano—Ahora deben dárselas de beber o con un alimento…pero…aquí dice que la poción debería verse como un remolino color azul y rosa pastel, como el helado de algodón de azúcar…—Mencionó cuando observó el color amarillo de la poción—Bueno, iré por unos frascos para guardarla.

Lukas frunció el ceño al oír lo del color. Cuando el rumano se fue, se acercó al libro y leyó rápidamente la receta. Tenía razón. Y si había leído correctamente las instrucciones, entonces…¿Por qué?

Arthur se acercó al noruego:

—¿Hemos hecho algo mal?

—No, seguimos todo al pié de la letra…

Vieron una chispita centellante brincando en el suelo….y luego otra…y otra…se giraron para ver cómo cientos de chispitas salían del caldero.

—¡La poción no debería reaccionar así!—Vlad acababa de llegar con dos frasquitos de cristal. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera acercarse a intentar algo, el caldero explotó, saliendo humo de colores pastel. El trio salió en busca de aire, pero el humo invadía la casa. Minutos después fue desapareciendo, como hubiera sido solo una ilusión.

—¿Todos están bien?—Lukas buscó a sus amigos.

—_Da_ (Si)…—Rumanía se había tropezado, lo bueno es que una cosa suave amortiguó el golpe.

—¡Quítate de encima, _you git_! ¡Pesas demasiado!—He ahí esa "cosa" suave, causante también de la caída del primero.

—Aaw~ Pero eres tan cómodo~—Se sentó sobre la espalda del de ojos verdes y le sonrío burlón. En respuesta, Arthur hizo un poco de esfuerzo y se movió, logrando desequilibrar y tirar de boca al rumano.

El del broche de cruz suspiró, esos dos parecían un par de críos.

—¡Compórtense! Ahora, hay que analizar porque—Una vocecita lo interrumpió:

—_Frate!_ (¡Hermano!) No alcanzo a verme en el espejo del baño, _Pentru ce?_ (¿Por qué?)

Todos voltearon hacia el pasillo, de dónde provenía la voz. Vlad abrió los ojos como platos.

—_Moldova~!_ (¡Moldavia~!)—Se arrojó y abrazó a la pequeña nación. Literalmente pequeña. La representación de Moldavia, Andrei Popescu ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño no mayor a 3 años, vestía una bata que le quedaba muy grande, tanto, que arrastraba las mangas aun levantando los brazos, con parches de colores en algunas partes como los codos y los costados. Tenía un enorme moño en el cuello con los colores de su bandera y un en medio, sujetándolo, había un broche con forma de un águila dorada mirando a la izquierda—Pero se supone que había que beber la poción… Moldavia ¿Bebiste lo que estaba en el caldero?—Preguntó con tono serio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No soy como tu _frate~_—El moldavo se empezó a reír tiernamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Pequeño!—El ojirojo sonrío y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el estómago a su hermanito.

—_Opri, opri, te rog!_ (¡Para, para, por favor!)—El niño se reía y movía en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

De repente sonó _God Save the Queen_ de _Sex Pistols_ y las dos naciones pararon de jugar. Era el celular de Inglaterra. Lo sacó, miró el número e inmediatamente les dio la espalda a sus dos amigos y se alejó un poquito para hablar:

—¿Qué quieres _Frog_?

A las dos naciones mayores se les dibujó una sonrisa burlona. Vlad tuvo que taparse la boca para disimular la risa.

—_Dieu, Angleterre (Dios, Inglaterra), que carácter~_—El británico rodó los ojos—_De cualquier forma, sólo quería preguntarte ¿Has jugado con tu magia recientemente?_

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Frunció el ceño.

—_Bueno, es que estaba en el parque, charlando con Amérique et le Canada (USA y Canadá) cuando una niebla de colores apareció y ehm, bueno, ahora son…niños…otra vez._

_—France! Ahahaha! ¡The hero tiene hambre! ¡Vamos a McDonald's!_

_—Brother, por favor…está hablando por teléfono_

—_¿Hablas con England? ¡Dile que quiero volver a mi atlético cuerpo de adulto!_

Se escuchaban dos pequeñas vocecitas. Los ojos de Arthur se iluminaron mientras se abrían como platos.

—Te hablo después—Colgó y se giró con una enorme sonrisa hacia Noruega, a punto de decir algo cuando sonó _Suomi_ de _Alexander Rybak_, el tono que el nórdico tenía para el finés.

—_Hallo?_ (¿Hola?)

_—Norja (Noruega), ¿Ha pasado algo? Porque... Tanska! (¡Dinamarca!) ¡Ten cuidado!_

_—¡No pasa nada! ¿Verdad que a ti también te gusta Is~?_

_—¡Dan! ¡Bájame!_

Al otro lado del teléfono, Dinamarca alzaba en el aire a un pequeño islandés al borde del llanto, pues aparte de que la sensación de estar en el aire le parecía horrible, temía que por una o por otra razón, el danés no lo atrapara y cayera directo al suelo.

Pero entra Suecia al rescate, pateando a Mathias, dejándolo en el suelo, parándose sobre su espalda y atrapando al albino, el cual se aferró asustado a su pecho. El sueco se acercó a Tino.

—¿Qué le hace ese idiota a mi _lillebror_ (Hermanito)?—En tan solo unos segundos, Noruega había creado una muy colorida gama de torturas para el danés.

_—Ah, no, no te preocupes, Islanti (Islandia) está bien pero..._

_—¡Nor! ¡Esto ha sido obra tuya! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Regrésame a la normalidad!_—Una vocecita, aguda, pequeña. Islandia se encontraba en los brazos del sueco, pero se había estirado para alcanzar el celular de Tino.

—Is, dilo~—Lukas desprendía brillitos del rostro.

_—¡Nor!_

— Eldste bror~ (Hermano mayor~_)_

_—¡Nor!_

Y en lo que esa discusión seguía, sonó _Bittersweet Nightshade_ de _Magica_. El ojirojo contestó extrañado:

—_Románia, állat! (¡Rumanía, animal!)_—El rumano alejó un poco el aparato de su oído—_¡Esto tuvo que ser obra tuya!_

—¿¡Pero de que rayos hablas!?

_—¡West! Kesesesese ¡West! ¡Eres un niño otra vez!_—El prusiano abrazaba a un pequeño alemán.

_—Bruder, por favor, aún estoy enfermo…_—tosió.

_—Vee~ Quiero pasta~ ¡Comamos pasta!_—Eso casi sonaba como la voz de una niña pequeña.

_—Sí, Feli, comeremos pasta, pero deja que aclare todo con este inútil. Habla, ¿Qué has hecho?_

—¡Yo no hice nada!—Chilló el del colmillo.

_—¡No te creo! Arthur y Noruega no tienen razón para transformar a Feliciano en un niño._

—¿Y yo sí?

La húngara gruñó molesta.

_—De cualquier forma esto ha sido culpa de alguno de ustedes…_

—Mira, no sabemos qué ha pasado, así que si me permites, voy a tratar de encontrar una solución—dijo dándose aires de importancias y colgando. Quizá lo lamentaría más tarde, pero no quería perder su capacidad auditiva gracias a los gritos e insultos de Elizabeta.

Cuando se giró se topó con que sus dos amigos estaban agarrados de las manos y dando brinquitos (Véase baile de Suiza y Japón).

Inglaterra tenía esa cara tan suya que suele poner al hablar con sus hadas y Lukas…bueno, el no expresaba emoción alguna, pero si estaba saltando de esa manera obviamente también estaba felíz.

—Eh…chicos…¡Chicos! No creo que deberíamos estar celebrando…ehm…Hungría acaba de hablar y parece que Italia y Alemania también han salido afectados. Además de que Moldavia no estaba en el plan—dijo mientras cargaba a su hermanito.

Ambas naciones miraron al rumano con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciendo "Ha sido tu culpa"

—¿¡Por qué me miran así!?

—Lo siento, la costumbre—dijo Noruega—Pero, no, no ha sido tu culpa. Revisé la receta y nos dijiste todo como era debido. Y obviamente yo no me equivoque dosificando así que…—Ahora las miradas fueron contra Arthur.

—¡Tampoco he sido yo!—Chilló en su defensa.

Para verificar, los tres magos se dirigieron al cuarto de magia y revisaron todos los frascos que Inglaterra le había cedido al de orbes vacías: Polvo de hadas, cenizas de fénix, cuerno de unicornio, extracto de narciso pitante, parece que estamos en un libro de H*rry P*tter, escamas de dragón…

—¡Espera! No se necesitaban las escamas de dragón—dijo Rumanía

—El libro dice escamas de serpiente—Puntualizó Noruega.

—_But_…¡Son muy parecidas! ¿Cómo iba a saber?—Se defendió Inglaterra.

—¡Las escamas de dragón son mucho más brillantes que las de serpiente! Además de que las escamas de dragón son muy duras y podrías cortarte con ellas. Las de serpiente son muy suaves ¡Todos lo saben!—Se quejó el del colmillo, y Noruega tuvo que darle la razón. Cabe decir que no esperaba vivir para ver esta escena: Vlad regañando adecuadamente a Arthur, por Odín, podría morir en paz. No, espera aún no. Emil le debía muchos _eldste bror_ para poder morir en paz.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera…—el noruego tomó de las manos al británico y volvieron a hacer su bailecito. Rumanía hizo un _facepalm_, sin poderse creer la situación.

Poco después se citó a todas las naciones a una junta mundial urgente.

_Continuará…quizá…_

* * *

A contestar reviews se ha dicho~

**Querida thenordic5forever96:** Grazie~ Me alegra que pienses eso. Oh, sí, ya verás cómo les ira *Risita macabra* Mmm…y well, a decir verdad no tenía pensado meter parejas but, puede que se cuele por ahí alguna cosilla que shippé, pero, cofcof, no puedo asegurarte nada~ :3

**Querida Pinsel D34CM43 T:** Pasará un poco más que sólo eso *Kolkolkol* (?) Mi ser pobre (?) cofcofytacañacomounaaustriacacofcof para hacer eso, así que solo les doy mi apoyo moral~ Pero, eso sí, cuando les llevo mis galletitas con queso, me quedo sin nada (;w;) ¡Espero que sigas el fic~!

Al fin empezaba a organizarme nuevamente y caigo enferma al borde de la muerte (?)

Perdí clases y no podría estar más molesta. Tendré que pasar apuntes, tareas, suplicar por ahí y todas esas cosas, faltándome tiempo para contestar el ask y continuar mi otro fic, pero por ahora pude dejar este capítulo así que ya me siento mejor (Mentira, me siento una persona horrible por hacer esperar a mis lectores tanto tiempo y por leer un libro de vampiros antes que Drácula, no merezco vivir, no merezco ir al Olimpo, mucho menos a Islandia (?))

Espero poder actualizar pronto todos mis proyectos actuales (;w;)

En fin, gracias a los que siguen mi intento de historia, y recuerden dejar su reviews :3 Son una medicina más eficaz que la bola de venenos y drogas que me dan los doctores.

Nos leemos~


	3. Chapter 3

*Corre de un lado a otro y escribe a todo lo que da* Actualizar fics por aquí, roles por allá y reviews acullá, terminar éste dibujo, terminar esa guía, continuar con la mudanza ¡No hay tiempo de respirar! ¡Aquí les dejo éste capítulo! ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Cuando el trio llegó a la casa de Suiza se extrañó al no escuchar ruido alguno.

Entraron, fueron por el pasillo y llegaron a la puerta que daba a la sala donde se organizaban las conferencias. No escucharon el normal bullicio, los gritos, insultos, golpes y maldiciones, de hecho, de no ser por algunas malas palabras dichas por vocecitas, sonaba más como una guardería.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Rumanía vio a sus dos amigos técnicamente evaporarse en busca de _sus niños_. El rumano suspiró y miró a su hermanito en brazos, el cual ya se había quedado dormido, sin poder evitar sonreír: Recordaba que Moldavia era lindo ¡Pero no tanto! Fue y lo dejó dormir en el lugar que le correspondía, tapándolo con su abrigo y sentándose a su lado, a esperar que iniciara la reunión mientras jugaba A*gry Bi*ds en su celular.

* * *

Noruega se abalanzó sobre el sueco, arrebatándole al islandés y estrechándolo fuertemente mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del menor.

—Is~ Is~ Is~

—N-Nor n-no puedo r-respirar…

—_Unnskyld_ (Lo siento)—Lukas se separó lo suficiente del islandés para poder ver su carita—Vamos, dilo—Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que el resto de su rostro permanecía inmutable.

—¡Nor!—El pequeño albino hizo un puchero adorable, de esos que hacen a la autora gritar y vomitar corazoncitos—…No…

—Dijiste que lo harías si eras más pequeño. Ahora lo eres. Dilo—Picó una de sus mejillitas infladas.

Islandia dejó escapar un suspiro molesto mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

—V-vale…pero sólo una vez…—respiró hondo, como si lo fuera a decir muy alto, aunque apenas y se logró escuchar—_Elsti bróðir_ (Hermano mayor)...¿Felíz?—Dijo desviando la mirada.

Por un momento pareció que el noruego iba a perder la compostura y a lanzar uno de esos grititos que solemos dar las fangirls, pero gracias a Odín que logró controlarse.

—Una vez más~

El menor se sonrojó más y nuevamente bufó, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, llegó corriendo un danés desde el baño.

—_Norgeeeeee!_ (¡Noruegaaaaaa!) ¡El gran Rey del Norte también quiere abrazar a Is!

El de ojos vacíos alejó a su hermanito de la amenaza, al tiempo que levantaba una pierna para recibir al pobre Mathias con un golpe directo en Copenhague. El danés ya no gritó, simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor, cayó de rodillas y su cara dio contra el suelo mientras cubría su capital con las manos.

—Ahora Is, dilo una vez más~

Pero el pequeño islandés no podía dejar de mirar con preocupación al nórdico que se ahora se hallaba en el suelo…

* * *

Inglaterra estaba haciendo recolección de colonias y ex-colonias.

Había algunos (Como Canadá y Nueva Zelanda) que simplemente se dejaban abrazar, resignados; otros hiperactivos (Como Estados Unidos y Australia) se retorcían tratando de zafarse y salir corriendo; por último, el resto, empujaban con sus manitas al británico para lograr que los soltara (Seychelles era una de esos).

—¿Sabes? Creo que algunos de esos niños son míos…—Se acercó el francés, cargando a una niña monegasca.

—¿Qué dices _Frog_? ¡Todos ellos son míos!—El inglés se giró con el ceño fruncido y varias mini-naciones en brazos.

—Mmm…¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en que son nuestros?—Sonrió pícaramente.

—Toma—Arthur desvió la mirada sonrojado, mientras que con una mano le tendía a Seychelles. Francis hizo un mohín.

—No seas así…Además, ella no es la única…—Ante esa última frase el británico hizo los ojos en blanco, desatándose así, una disputa por la custodia de varias naciones…

* * *

Por allá estaba España, feliz de la vida, soltando su conocido _fusososo_ mientras abrazaba a un _Chibiromano_ y tenía a varias pequeñas naciones latinas a su alrededor, de las cuales unas lo insultaban, otras se trepaban por sus brazos y espalda y aquellas estaban felices en su mundo.

Portugal, por su parte, conocido por su mal carácter, no podía evitar sonreír al tener a su pequeño brasileño en brazos.

Y allá, Ucrania recordaba los viejos tiempos mientras reía nostálgicamente al ver como una nuevamente pequeña bielorrusa abrazaba a un mini ruso que murmuraba su _kolkolkolkol_ al notar como las naciones bálticas reían y suspiraban de ternura ente la escena. Ya se la pagarían después…

—¡Aiyaa~! ¡Eran tan lindos-aru!—China restregaba su mejilla contra el cabello de un niño japonés que se encontraba en medio de un coreano y un hongkonés, éste último al lado de una taiwanesa y de una vietnamita, todos abrazados por un feliz Yao.

—Yao-san, por favor…—Se quejó Kiku.

—¡Yo seguía siendo lindo _da-ze_!—Ese fue Corea, quién hizo un puchero indignado.

—¡Está lastimando a _Rìběn_ (Japón)!—Taiwán empujaba al chino. Vietnam se resignó al abrazo y Hong Kong tenía cara de querer irse de ahí.

* * *

—¿Recuerda, Señor Austria? Cuando éramos un imperio…—Hungría cargaba al menor de los italianos, que en un principio era confundido con una niña.

—Por supuesto—Sonrió nostálgicamente el austriaco, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Feliciano.

—_Vee~_

—Oye…tú criaste a _Italien_ (Italia) como a una niña ¿Verdad?—Las mejillas de Austria se tiñeron de rosa, no estaba muy orgulloso de aquello.

—¿Para qué quieres saber _Herr Idioten_ (Obaka-san*)…? —Al girarse se topó con un suizo cargando a una niña liechtensteiniana.

—Es que…tú debes saber…ehm…como…tratar a…—Vash alternaba la mirada del austriaco a la niña y de la niña al austriaco.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso…—Suiza se volteó y vio al holandés con su pipa en boca, sosteniendo con un brazo a una pequeña belga y tomando de la manita a un mini Luxemburgo—…Si tienes el dinero necesario…

—_Broer_ (Hermano)! ¡No seas así!—Riñó Belgica—Yo puedo explicarte cómo cuidarla—Vash dio un paso para acercarse—Si aceptas que mi chocolate es mejor que el tuyo~—Sonrío de forma gatuna, pero el helvético se volvió con Roderich una vez más.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TODOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES, QUE DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCIÓN!—Esa no fue la voz de un fornido alemán. Esa fue la voz de un niño alemán que tuvo que subirse a la silla para alcanzar a golpear la mesa con un pesado diccionario porque sus manitas no producían ruido alguno.

Pero lejos de que se hiciera lo que ordenó, todos los mayores soltaron un sonoro _Aaaww~_ haciendo que las mejillas del pequeño Ludwing se tiñeran de rosa.

—¡Oh~! _¡West!_ ¡Sólo alguien tan _awesome_ como yo podía tener un hermanito tan _hübsch_ (lindo) como tú~!—Prusia alzó al menor en el aire y lo atrapó con un gran abrazo.

—¡Pero tiene razón!—Se paró entonces Elizabetha—¡Hay que resolver esto! ¡Y yo sé quién es el responsable!—señaló con un sartén (Zeus sabrá de donde los saca) a un pobre rumano que jugaba con su celular sin molestar a nadie—¡Fue él!

Todos se giraron para ver al ojirojo, los pequeños afectados con especial sed de venganza.

—¿Qué yo qué?—Vlad atinó de momento a guardar rápidamente su celular, pero cuando comprendió el asuntito, se puso de pie también—¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Fue de Arthur! ¡Él se equivocó con las escamas!—Y si bien, nadie entendió lo de las escamas, bastó el nombre para que todos miraran al británico.

—Eh…eh…¡Fue culpa de _Norway_! ¡Él no me avisó y simplemente las usó!—Miradas contra el nórdico, el cual, con una mano cargaba al islandés y con la otra apartaba la cara de Dinamarca para mantenerlo lejos de su hermanito, a quien le hacía cariñitos en la mejilla con su nariz. Emil se sonrojó apenadito porque todos los veían, pero el noruego no se inmutó, siguió con su tarea, aunque sí se defendió:

—No trates de inculparme. Yo confié en ti y en tus conocimientos de magia. Pensé que sabías lo que hacías. Esto sigue siendo tu culpa.

Y todos contra Inglaterra una vez más.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada. Pero, mientras, debemos hallar una solución, en lo que la poción, hechizo, o lo que sea, expira. Porque va a expirar ¿Verdad?—Ludwing aparataba sonrosado la cara de su hermano para poder hablar.

—_Oh, yes, of course,_ pero no sabemos cuándo—Contestó el de cejas pobladas.

Una venita de molestia en la sien, acompañada de una sonrisa irónica aparecieron en el rostro Rumanía: Si hubiera sido él el responsable lo hubieran reñido a más no poder y sólo el Gran Drácula sabría que más le hubieran hecho. Maldijo mentalmente el no ser una potencia mundial mientras hacía un mohín.

—Si son soluciones ¡Yo tengo una!—Se levantó España con su italiano en brazos, tirando al suelo a un mexicano con el movimiento y con un chileno sobre su cabeza, sujeto de su pelo—¡Que todos los no-afectados cuiden a sus chiquitines!

—Alguna vez tenía que darle la razón a ese idiota—Dijo Portugal.

—Es una buena idea—Opinó Noruega.

—¡Yo la apoyo!

—¡Yo también!—Dijeron varios más.

—¡Pero yo estoy en contra!—se quejó alguien.

—¡Y yo!—Varias vocecitas empezaron a protestar, pero fueron silenciadas, la mayoría con dulces y postres en sus bocas, impidiéndoles la palabra.

—¡Esta decidido!—Declaró Prusia.

—P-pero…_bruder_ (hermano)…—Alemania iba a protestar.

—¡No seas amargado _West_! ¡Vamos todos a casa!—Luego bajo el tono de voz para dirigirse más discretamente al niño—Llegando podemos organizar una comida, ¡Así como le gustaban a tu _großvater_ (abuelo) Germania!

Los ojitos azules del alemán resplandecieron, no tenía muchos recuerdos de esas comidas porque era más joven en aquella época y porque su abuelo no organizaba esas comidas muy seguido, pero lo que recordaba era grandioso.

—¿Con mucha cerveza?

—¡Obviamente! _¡Kesesesese!_—Sí, a Prusia se le está pasando el detallito de que Alemania no puede beber cerveza siendo un niño, pero bueno…igual ya no podía decepcionarlo, ¡Bastaba con mirar esos ojitos!

Y así, todas las naciones partieron felizmente con sus antiguos hermanitos a casa, dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el último segundo que durara la situación, algunos considerando incluso, la posibilidad de pedirle a alguno de los integrantes del trio mágico que prolongara los efectos.

En cuanto a Inglaterra y a Francia…Inglaterra ganó la custodia de todos los pequeños países pero se acordó que Francis podría visitar a sus colonias los fines de semana (Acuerdo que el francés iba a romper, ya que se pasaría bastante seguido por la casa del británico, para llevarles comida decente a los pequeños y asegurarse de que ninguno muriera de hambre ni intoxicado).

Gracias a las súplicas de Tino, Noruega aceptó de mala manera dejar que el danés cargara al pequeño Emil, claro, bajo su vigilancia y amenazando al autodenominado Rey del Norte con su troll.

Y bueno, Rumanía despertó a Andrei para irse a casa, acompañados de un búlgaro que se excusó diciendo que tenía que pasar cerca de ahí para comprar su yogurt preferido.

_Continuará…quizá…_

* * *

Quizá USA podría sobrevivir comiendo scones, pero el resto no (?)

*En Austria se habla alemán, por lo que Rode no puede hablar en japonés, pero se necesitan sus frases… ;'D Así que, según mi escaso japonés, "Obaka" es idiota, y "-san" es un sufijo que puede interpretarse como "Señor, señora, señorita" así que "Obaka-san" sería algo como "Señor idiota" y en alemán se diría Herr Idioten. Si estoy mal, no duden en corregirme (QwQ)

¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que dejaron review! ¡En verdad que me hicieron sentir mejor! Ahora a contestarles~

**Querida Yen Densen:**¡Grazie~! Bueno, sé que a varias no les gusta el incesto, por eso procuraré evitarlo…aunque siendo yo la autora (?), quizá se den aires, pero nada fuerte o muy notorio, no te preocupes. Lo es (;A;) Le gusta experimentar, eso es todo (?) Iggy y Nor pueden ser tan malos con él (?) ¡Por supuesto! Y más gracias, ya me siento mejor :3

**Querida kusajishi-chiru:** Debió encantarle, pero es demasiado tsun (?) para aceptarlo. ¿En serio? ¡Me alegra oír eso! ¡Por supuesto que los pondré! No pueden faltar, son unos amores X'3 ¿En serio? Yo pagaría por ver eso (?) XD Well, Ciao~!

**Querida The Gray-Eyed Girl:** Si piensas eso quiere decir que estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo~ Asdafsdfa lo sé~ Es que Alfred es the hero, por eso no puede ser mono, debe ser sensual y musculoso (?) Y lo verás Muajajaaja~ *Se le mete una mosca a la boca y se ahoga (?)* Of course! Algo tenía que sacar de su hermano (?) Aun así, ¡Grazie mille por el review! ¡Me ha hecho muy feliz~!

**Querida klaudia14:** (OwO) ¡Adivinaste! *Va por su jarrón especial de galletas y lo abre* Mereces un premio por acertar~ X3 Pero basta sólo un golpe suyo para dejarlo inconsciente~ Mi pobrecito rumano, pero hoy se salvará~ O al menos por ahora (?) *Muajaja*

**Querida MapleMary:** XD ¿En serio no lo puede imaginar? Es que Emil tiene la llave de la felicidad de Noru en su boquita, solo debe decir dos simples palabras~ Pero es tan malo como adorable ya que no lo hace (?)*Asiente, asiente* Exacto, es tan conocido como la metamorfosis de un hombre lobo con la luz de la Luna, Iggy tiene que volver a estudiarse sus libros de magia.

**Querida MIKU D' JURI:** (QwQ) Que review más bonito me has dejado~ *Rueda de felicidad* ¡Perdona la tardanza! Pero los deberes de Matemáticas y Físicas absorben demasiado tiempo, por eso me tardo tanto. ¡Pero aun así! ¡Trataré de conseguir espacio para actualizar más seguido! Grazie mille por tu review, me ha encantado y te deseo lo mismo :3 Y sí, es un pecado muy grave desperdiciar inspiración ¡Y más si es escasa! Oh, vas por buen camino, si hay una parejita rubia~ Pero no veo los zapatos rojos en mi esfera de cristal (?) Quizá aparezcan, o quizá no~ ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente~

Veo que a varias les costó trabajo imaginarse el bailecito de esos dos X'D A lo que solo puedo decir que, esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien pasa mucho tiempo de ocioso viendo vídeos MMD en Youtube. Porque, una de tres:

a) Se trauman de por vida

b) Se quedan con cara WTF!?

c) Vomitan arcoíris.

En serio, sobre todo con esos memes de "Everybody" o "Same Old Brand New You" que al principio te dejan con cara de "¿Pero qué demonios acabo de ver?"

Y bueno, después de ver a éste trio bailando "Numa Numa" o "Everyday I'm Shufflin" imaginarlos bailando como Suiza y Japón…es pan comido…

LOL Bueno, ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy, los siguientes capítulos estarán hechos con la intención de provocarles diabetes y dispararles el azúcar~ E-eh, digo, *Tose* Mejor olviden eso último (?)

Para finalizar, sólo quiero informarles que si no llego a actualizar en más de cuatro meses significaría que he muerto por:

a) Diabetes

b) Fangirleo extremo.

c) Exceso de tarea (en el peor de los casos)

Hasta entonces, ¡Nos leemos~!


End file.
